ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Sedri
Agent Sedri is a Mary Sue assassin with an overstuffed RC and a low tolerance for slash. She has recently been assigned to DIC missions with Agent Ketay. Her last partner was Agent Iza. She is written by (Not-Agent) Sedri Agent Profile Sedri is a Luster in Denial who likes to think she's matured beyond such things, but still gazes longingly at a few select characters when she thinks no one's looking. She tends to be bloodthirsty, has a cold hatred for all Mary Sues and can be outright cruel to targets that "really deserve it." She has little experience with slash and extremely low tolerance for highly graphic slashfics. A collector, Sedri has spent years filling her RC with books, tools, souveniers, weapons, and a variety of knick-knacks. She was delighted to acquire a Bag, and owns the first known Capillary Towel, which is regularly put to good use. She also tends to carry around a small hammer, and is quite fond of Convenient Cake. Though somewhat tactless, Sedri is confidant and able to carry out any task she is assigned to — unless she loses her temper, in which case it can only be hoped that someone is around to hold her back. Said temper is usually also responsible for instances of hypocrisy on her part, though they are thankfully rare and she will ignore or deny them at all costs. Anyone referring to her by nickname, particularly "Sed," is likely to end up in Medical. Sedri has a rather stocky build, frizzy brown hair, and is quite strong. Agent History Born in the Real World, Sedri discovered internet fanfiction at the age of fourteen and immediately began to write, amassing a number of pseudonyms, but never actually posted out of fear of imperfections. This is fortunate, as the vast majority of her work was rubbish. Sedri spent the next few years reading fic for many different continua, becoming more knowledgeable and more critical, and eventually stumbled across the PPC. She volunteered immediately and joined the Department of Mary Sues, assisting with the overflow of missions for the more popular fantasy fandoms — particularly Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, and Star Trek. In 2008, Sedri's partner was transferred to the Department of Geographical Aberrations. Shortly afterwards she was assigned to deal with a Trekverse badfic involving both bad slash and a Gary Stu, and assisted by newly recruited Bad Slash Agent Iza. The Sunflower Official then assigned them to be permanent partners, instructing Sedri to turn the weak-stomached Iza into a proper assassin. Both Sedri and Iza helped to defend Medical during the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion. In July 2008, Sedri and Iza assisted Agent Lunac (and a good number of other agents) in dealing with a Narnian Goddess-Sue. Iza was eventually reassigned due to her lack of skill as an assassin, and Sedri was temporarily left without a partner. During that time, Sedri supervised a hopeful agent-in-training, Marsha, on an assassination mission. Sedri has recently been partnered with Agent Ketay and sent to work in the Department of Implausible Crossovers. Mission Logs Home: RC #1830 Partnered with Iza * "Tom Paris is NOT a Wimp" (Star Trek: Voyager) ** Agents Sedri and Iza are sent into a bad slash Stu-fic; behold the terrible mischaracterisation and astoundingly low level of technology. (Rated: R) ** Note: This mission has been edited to remove the more graphic details of the assassination. It was, in retrospect, rather excessively violent. * "The End of Hope" (Stardust) ** Agents Sedri and Iza deal with a pathetic Mary Sue claiming to be Yvaine and Tristan's daughter. (Rated: M15) * 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, Part 7 - "Legitimate Medical Procedure" (RP) ** Iza is overcome by Suvian influence, forcing Sedri to knock her out and drag her to Medical. * "The Vampire King of Narnia" (Narnia x Twilight x The O.C.) ** Sedri and Iza take on a crossover in which Peter Pevensie is turned into a vampire by a Mary Sue. (Rated: M15) Between Partners * "Worth Loathing" (Wicked), with Agent Trojanhorse (DBS) ** Agents Sedri and Trojie take on a badfic involving rape, abuse, more rape, more abuse, bad language, illogic, violence, gore, and a lot of OOCness. (Rated: R) * "The CMO's Daughter" (Star Trek), with Trainee Marsha ** A Bratty Sue in the form of McCoy's daughter provides good training for would-be-assassin Marsha, under the watchful eye of Agent Sedri. (Rated: PG-13) Partnered with Ketay * "Allies" (Narnia x Lord of the Rings) ** Agent Sedri and her new partner, Agent Ketay, take on a crossover in which Susan is forced into marriage with Legolas. (Rated: M15) Other Appearances * "Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern" (Harry Potter x Dragonriders of Pern), Agents Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill and Supernumerary (DIC) with Nurse Jennifer Robinson (FicPsych) ** Sedri and three others are called in as backup for the assigned agents and things still go pear-shaped. (Rated: PG-13) * "The Youngest Goddess and a PPC Emergency," Part One, Part Two (Narnia), Agents Lunac and Liadan (DMS) ** Sedri and Iza — and half the PPC besides — aid in the exorcism of Robecca from Narnia. (Rated: ?) * "Nume: Ten Years Thence" (interlude) ** Supplies Convenient Cake for Supernumerary's surprise tenth-anniversary party. (Rated: PG) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers